1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a hoisting device for hoisting individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hoisting device which is mounted on a ceiling, a wall or a stand whereby an individual, such as a patient, can be raised and lowered in a vertical plane and can be moved back and forth along the length of the hoisting device while maintaining a constant height.
2. Prior Art
Hoisting devices are known in the art. SE-A 7811656-3 (publication No. 426,287) discloses a device which permits the vertical movement of a patient. However, to use this device, the patient must be correctly aligned directly beneath the hook of the hoist. This is often difficult since patients often have restricted movements or are wheelchair-bound. Further, this prior art hoist is only capable of moving the patient up and down. There is no described way to move the patient horizontally.
It is an object of the present invention to improve such a hoisting device so that the point from which the hoisting device performs the movement upwards or downwards can be positioned along a continuous bracket of the hoisting device. This results in another degree of motion when this hoisting device is used. This invention also eliminates the necessity of moving a patient to a particular location in order to be hoisted. Rather, a loop from the hoisting device which is fixed around the patient's chair or harness is moved to the position of the patient.